GET SERIOUS
by selftaughtidiot
Summary: at approach to chunin xams team 7 get new sensei


disclaimer i do not own Naruto it is the property of Kishimoto

**choices**

Naruto was thinking he'd just been told that Kakashi had gotten them a place in the Chunin exams but they should decide carefully whether or not they should compete as the best Genin

from the Elemental Countries would be competing now Naruto knew he was awesome he had Kage level chakra and had taught himself all the skills he knew as the teachers at the

academy wouldn't till Iruka came along and most importantly he knew the Kage bunshin a Jonin level skill.

But on the downside he'd gone on one mission outside the village was taught nothing by Kakashi except tree walking which he hadn't mastered had kage level chakra he couldn't

properly control had taught himself all he knew so didn't know the proper way and had only one true Jutsu that could easily be dispelled.

No way was he going into that exam he wasn't ready none the three were, especially Sakura she only knew book smarts and the academy style Taijutsu hell it took about a quarter of her

chakra to do a basic Jutsu, he liked Sakura but that doesn't mean he thought her perfect like she thought Sasuke.

Naruto was a bit of a puzzle with his personality as he was an optimistic pragmatist, he was an optimist naturally always wanting the world to better than it was

but a pragmatist due to his crap upbringing and the hate the village always had for him.

He'd have to speak to Iruka he may be boring but he always gave good advice, he found Iruka at the academy grading tests horrible thing that they were well at least he'd never have to

do another of those again he quickly told his situation, "wait your telling me the only thing Kakashi taught you since you graduated was tree climbing and that was while on a C turned A

class mission? and now he wants you to the Chunin exams?" "basically yeah" Iruka grumbled something about idiot's shouldn't made ANBU whatever that meant and then proceeded to

take him to the Hokage and repeat what he just said, the Hokage was not pleased and radiated enough killing intent to put Zabuza to shame the rest of team 7 was quickly summoned.

Upon arrival the first thing Sasuke said was "now what you do Dobe" followed by Sakura's loud yeah Baka what you do?"

SILENCE! again the Hokage radiated killing intent this time directed causing Sasuke to freeze in fear and Sakura to pass out when Kakashi appeared and was told to explain his actions

regarding his teaching methods Kakashi said he'd taught Sasuke five fire and three lightning Jutsu as those were his element and as a Uchiha Jutsu was his thing given Sakura was

given Genjutsu scrolls to study and he was personally teaching Naruto chakra control the old Kage was not amused at Naruto's look of confusion and betrayal by his sensei.

"Kakashi Naruto today went to Iruka then to me to ask if we truly felt he was ready for the Chunin exams he told us what you've been teaching them Kakashi he did not mention any

Jutsu's or scrolls Kakashi this leads me to believe you aren't teaching him properly and are showing favouritism something we in Konoha are totally against" by the end of the sentence

the Hokage's voice was edged with steel Kakashi started to reply "but the council said" he was cut off by the Hokage "YOU DON'T REPORT TO THE COUNCIL YOU REPORT TO ME!"

the Hokage was breathing deeply "Hatake Kakashi as of now you are stood down as team 7 Jonin sensei to prevent more interruption by council politics you will not contact or approach

team 7 in any manner with the punishment you will be demoted to chunin as of now you are reinstated to ANBU Iruka get me Yoroi she will be team 7 new sensei" "Yoroi you can't be

serious Hokage-sama her and Anko are both said to be the most insane Kunoichi in konoha neither passed the psych test." "Shut up Kakashi and leave now or shall I demote you"

Kakashi quickly left the doors at that moment banged open admitting a Kunoichi with dark hair done in a pony-tail wearing a brown shirt and her hiate' as a belt she loudly proclaimed.

"Hey! Hokage-sama" said loudly with a smile "ah Yoroi come in I'd like you to meet your new team"

"eh I'm getting a team great that'll be fun but don't get me wrong aren't team's meant to come in three's"

"your standing on the third member" Yoroi looked down at Sakura's face "so i am oh well"

"now Yoroi a couple of rules and explanations before you leave no listening to any of the council regarding teaching method's anything you need to know about or any orders received

come directly to me no favoritism that's why the last sensei Kakashi got kicked off also you'll have to get Naruto up to speed as a lot of his training is neglected before and after

graduation oh and lastly no complaints now as a new sensei you have to do the minimum twenty five D rank missions" she had a few choice words to say about that last rule "alright

brats follow me Sasuke and Naruto followed in silence while Sakura was dragged by her hair Yoroi hated! fan girls.


End file.
